beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardian Angel of Okinawa part 2
This is part 2 of the Guardian Angel of Okinawa Synopsis The next morning, the students were all accepting a gracious breakfast. But it is interrupted by vehicles pulling in, containing hooligans who rough up the place. The leader states that they’re willing to buy the rundown place for a good price. However, Konoka’s father declines on the offer, which the leader silently gets angered by this. He orders his men to rough house the place, tearing it up in the process. The Maximals were about to do something, until two of the goons were thrown outside, into the windshield of one of the trucks. There, the girl in white shows up, telling the scum to leave the Konoe Temple at peace. Unimpressed at her, the gang all attack her, but with effortless ease and the skills to boot, she wipes them all out, using only a wooden sword. The police arrive to arrest the gang, as well as the mysterious girl. However, Konoka and Justin step up and speak that the girl was simply helping them. The cops leave aside, but as they do, the girl faints into Justin’s arms, and the priestesses escort her to a room where she would be looked after. Elsewhere, Takeyda, the leader of the gang, and entrepreneur hears the news that his scare tactics with the gang didn’t work out so well. He needs the temple in order to refurbish into a warehouse for his opium run. However, at that moment, the Predacons, still in human disguise, come up to give him their assistance in the run, since they found that the opium was a cash cow, for an arms deal he had. When he asks them who they were, they reveal their true forms to them, saying that they’re his new best friends. Back at the temple, the girl in white wakes up, to see Justin at her side… repairing her circuitry. The Maximals arrive in, stating that the temple found out about her, and immediately brought Justin in to patch her up, which impresses her deeply, as she is informed of everything. The girl smile brightly as she jumped at Foxfire, calling her sister. This surprises them, as she gives the details that she and Foxfire were trained by Yoketron, the head of the Cyber Jutsu dojo of Cybertron. However, she is not all that thrilled when she finds out that her sister is dating, let alone with Cheetor. The next day, once the students are touring a Buddha temple, the girl in white, identified as Wind-Rider, but taking the name of Setsuna, goes with them as a study buddy. She and Justin travel together in the temple, as she asked how he and the other humans who knew of the Maximals. He tells her everything about what’s been going on. As he talks more, Wind-Rider seems more intrigued by him… and apparently, seems to be attracted to him, both for brains and bravery. As they are alone at a Buddha statue, the unthinkable happens… Wind-Rider kisses him on the cheek, surprising Justin, as she confesses that she didn’t know why she did that either. However, their touching moment is over, as Alex and Wolfang pop up, as they stated that the temple’s occupants have been infected by rat poison. They race over there to help out everyone; it’s a race to save their lives. They manage to stabilize everyone, as they all rest peacefully, unlike Wind-Rider, who confesses that she knows what this was about. She tells them about how she obtained her Beast form and her human form. Saying that Setsuna, Konoka's friend, was the one who activated her, after stumbling within an abandoned temple, which her stasis pod was worshipped as a present to the Gods. When she awokened, she saw Setsuna in a dying state, as she told her she was tricked by Takeyda to take the Opium as a medicine. Once addicted, she had been forced to work for him, and in doing so, she discovered that the Opium was used as a means to pay for an arms deal. In this way, he could rule Okinawa through arms in his Underworld Circle. She escaped, but not before she was shot fatally, but managed to get far, and found Wind-Rider. She vowed to take down Takeyda's little organization, and managed to get far enough to nearly bankrupt him. But she had found out that Takeyda was planning to turn the Konoe temple into a warehouse for the weapons. Deciding that enough was enough, the Maximals and Wind-Rider shed off their human disguises, and go on the offense to Takeyda's mansion HQ. Once there, a battle ensues through the courtyard, taking down the human enforcer goons. Once inside, they are greeted by the Predacons, who want the arms deal for themselves. Shadow Panther stated that it's not fair that the Maximals have human allies, and now they made their own. The Maximals and Predacons fight with each other. Until Takeyda pops up, and fires a Gatling Gun to take them all down. He shouts that he'll take both sides down, and use their bodies to find a way to make more weapons through their alien technology, double crossing the Predacons in the process. The two sides put aside their differences, and decide to take him down. Managing to make him waste his ammo, Foxfire and Wind-Rider manage to take down the Gatling Gun, while Wind-Rider punches out a whimpering Takeyda. The Predacons escape through the chaos, and the police arrive to arrest Takeyda. The next day, the Maximals, back in disguise, offer Wind-Rider to come with them back to Antigo, where the base was. She agrees, but only when she states that she'll live with Justin, and plants a big kiss on his lips, shocking Konoka and Aelita in the process. Trivia *This is the first we learn of Foxfire's past. *A human/Cybertronian relationship starts. Category:Chapters